Mahou Hideyoshi
by Saber Knight
Summary: Yuuko, Hideyoshi, Yuuji, and Akihisa are chosen as magical girls to protect Fumizuki City from invading demons...
1. The Mission

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka to Test; I also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

**A/N: Title change from MS to MH.**

* * *

**Before 1st Period**

"_Our Fumizuki has come under attack by demons from the underworld, and the only way to defend it is by enlisting the help of those who have the heart to wield magic. So, I send you, my trusted servants, out into the city to find those who have the heart. Awaken the power within them, and guide them in their, and your, mission to protect the city! I wish you good fortune." - The Archmage_

The small, disc-shaped robot (Unit-589) skittered away from its three companions, scurrying along the pavement as it wondered where to begin its search. This was the first time it was being sent out on such a mission, so it was quite inexperienced in this kind of thing. Luckily, it had been taught by older robots where a good place was to find potential magic-wielders – a place called school.

Of course, 589 had no clue as to what school was. For all it knew, it could be a training camp for JSDF super-soldiers (but then again, why would a training camp for JSDF super-soldiers be a good place for finding people to be magical girls? Maybe it's because they have a duty to protect their country and they have the training to back it up? But really... macho men dressed up in frilly skirts?).

Before it could further ponder about what school is, it suddenly ran into a wall it had not previously seen. It was knocked down onto its back, its single red eye blinking in confusion. Before it could attempt to get back up on its feet, it was suddenly being picked up by a human. It instantly panicked, knowing that it could not afford to be caught or delayed in its vital mission.

It ignored that there were two humans by it, ignoring one of them asking, "aneue, what is that", and ignored what the human that was holding it looked like. It rapidly moved its sharp legs, managing to cut the human on her finger, which caused the girl to drop it and allowed it to rapidly scurry away into a nearby building.

"Sis, are you alright?" Hideyoshi asked his sister, walking up to her side as he looked after the… robot (robot?) that had ran away after Yuuko had attempted to pick it up.

"It's just a simple scratch." Yuuko told him, looking down at the wound as blood leaked from it. At first, she had thought that the robot was just a simple toy, and she had been curious about why it was just laying around so she had opted to pick it up. Bad decision, apparently. "When I find that piece of junk, I'm going to turn it into a scrap pile."

Hideyoshi ignored her honest words; instead of listening to her, he was looking down at her finger with concern evident in his eyes. "Sis, you're bleeding." He took hold of her hand, looking at the wound a moment before seeming to realize something. "Hey, sis," He began, looking back up into her eyes, "would you mind if I-"

Yuuko saved him from having to finish the slightly embarrassing, maybe even awkward, question. "I don't want my finger in your mouth. It'd get even filthier that way." With that said, she placed her finger in her own mouth, licking the blood off of it as Hideyoshi opened up his bag.

"I'll get a Band-Aid for you, then." He told her, not at all minding her refusal and insult as he found the small box of Band-Aids within his bag and got one out.

"Hideyoshi!" Came Akihisa's voice calling out to Yuuko's little brother, causing the siblings to look over their shoulders to see the boy walking up to them with Yuuji leisurely tailing behind him. Akihisa stopped a few feet away from Hideyoshi, Yuuko knowing he was going to ask something even before he started speaking. "Did something happen?" He asked upon seeing Yuuko having her finger in her mouth and Hideyoshi having a Band-Aid in his hand.

Before Hideyoshi could answer him, Yuuko took her finger out of her mouth and spoke. "I don't have to answer to Class F filth." She told him as Hideyoshi took hold of her hand with the hand that held the Band-Aid and used his other hand to wipe her saliva off of her finger with a tissue that he had also just pulled out of his bag.

Akihisa looked into her eyes, staring defiantly into them. "Is all of Class F filth to you? Even your brother?" He asked as Hideyoshi, instead of placing the Band-Aid on Yuuko immediately after the tissue, held it in his mouth as he dabbed something onto a cotton ball.

Yuuko placed her uninjured hand on her hip, keeping her other arm relaxed so Hideyoshi would have an easier time. "Of course; he's an idiot just like the rest of you, despite the two of us being blood-related. Seriously, you guys are so dumb it's not even fu-" Yuuko's words suddenly turned into a suppressed hiss as Hideyoshi pressed the wet cotton ball against her finger.

The older twin looked down at him, wondering just what he had pressed against her finger. "Disinfectant, aneue." Hideyoshi told her without her needing to even ask. Placing disinfectant upon her hadn't been necessary, but he had been wanting to send a rather bold message to her to stop being so harsh on his friends.

Yuuko sighed, deciding to get off the topic of Class F. She didn't want to deal with them, especially not after their last scandal that had largely involved the FFF Inquisition, a major pervert, and a super big idiot (not to mention _another _idiot who was the subject of the entire situation without knowing). "I'm heading off to class; see you after school, Hideyoshi." With that, she walked away from them.

"We better get to class too." Yuuji muttered, taking the lead as Hideyoshi placed his stuff back into his bag.

"Yeah, before Iron Man-" Akihisa started, but suddenly froze when a hand came out of the ground and grabbed ahold of his ankle. Trembling with fright, he looked down and saw Iron Man's head poking up out of the ground.

"I finally found you, Yoshii."

"He's still chasing me!?" Akihisa shrieked, pulling with all of his might as he reached out for Yuuji. "Help! Please!"

Yuuji came forward, clasping both of his hands around Akihisa's outstretched one. "Don't worry, Akihisa," He began, leaning forwards as Akihisa looked on with hopeful and starry eyes, "I won't ever leave you."

"Yuuji..." Akihisa muttered, Iron Man looking on with a blank face.  
"Yeah, I'm just kidding." With that, Yuuji bolted away, calling back out to Hideyoshi. "Come on, Hideyoshi!"  
"Yuuji! You traitor!"

"See you, Akihisa." Hideyoshi told the brunette as he walked forward, waving at his doomed friend. "Don't be late to club practice today, we have an upcoming play after all."

Tears streamed down Akihisa's face as Iron Man rose up out of the ground behind him. "Hideyoshi..." Akihisa muttered in despair, not resisting even the tiniest bit as he was dragged away by the fearsome teacher.

* * *

Unit-589 could only look on in silence as it watched a man _literally _rise up out of the ground and drag off a young boy. 589 had doubts about it earlier, but it was almost certain now. School _is _a training camp for SDF soldiers (and the instructors are the super-soldiers). Fortunately, even though school is such a place, there still were plenty of girls and un-macho boys around.

So, with hope clear, it began scurrying along the ceiling. As the periods came and went, 589 inspected the various classrooms and observed the students, trying its best to pick out those who had potential.

Sometime after it had begun its search, 589 came across a group of girls in what appeared to be a changing room. Although a male would generally get excited over such a thing, 589 only felt indifference - after all, it _is _a robot. Taking a look around at the girls, it saw that one green-haired one wasn't even wearing a bra and a brunette one had on an undershirt instead of a bra.

Just as it was looking at the particular brunette, 589 was taken by complete surprise when the girl suddenly snapped her head up, her eyes glancing straight at the robot's position in the shadows. It barely was able to dodge before _something _slammed into the spot where it had been. It took a look as it scurried away in reverse, catching sight of a single _button _embedded deep in the wall.

Apparently, the instructors weren't the only super-soldiers.

With that thought in its CPU, it fled the room as fast as its legs could carry it.

* * *

**Physical Education**

"Yuuko, is something wrong?" Aiko asked, walking up to the brunette with no shame even though she had still yet to put on her shirt.

Yuuko looked away from the ceiling, her eyes making contact with Aiko's own. "Oh, it's nothing, Aiko. I was just thinking about something that has been at the back of my mind for part of the day, but I'm alright now." She told her friend, pulling on her shirt and then closing the locker, concealing that one button was missing from her uniform.

Yuuko, moments prior before Aiko came over, had sensed that _something _was watching her. She hadn't thought about what it could be, only moving to swiftly tear a button off her uniform and send it flying into the ceiling without her action being noticed. Unfortunately, by doing that, she was now missing one button. But she can always have Hideyoshi sew another button on her uniform at home; he's good at that kind of stuff.

Aiko looked away from Yuuko, her eyes landing on Shouko. "Hey, Shouko, has your chest gotten bigger?" The brunette looked on with a blank expression on her face as Aiko jumped behind Shouko and started groping her, the class rep keeping a mostly expressionless look on her face as she attempted to get Aiko off of her.

Then, without explanation, a sense of danger suddenly fell over Yuuko. It was a very small feeling at the back of her head; and it wasn't like the one she gets when Hideyoshi is in danger. It was just a... general sense of danger.

She would have to keep on her guard.

* * *

All it was was just pure darkness... a being with teeth and claws that moved within the shadows. It was not of this world; but of another, darker world. It wanted power... the only power that humans could give; and it sensed great power here at this place, stronger than any it had sensed before. Two great powers were here, goading it to come and devour them... to absorb their power.

_It couldn't wait._

* * *

**After School**

"And that's that!" Kanada Aoi, the Drama Club president, exclaimed, standing up from where she had been sitting. "Good job everyone; especially you, Hideyoshi-chan, as wonderful and beautiful as ever!" She told the brunette, blushing as she held a hand against her cheek.

"Thanks." Hideyoshi said, looking down at the kimono he was wearing for his _female _role. The only thing good about this role (aside from him being the main character) is that he is also a _samurai_. At least that made it more bearable. "I'm going to go change."

"I'll go with you then." Aoi said in a carefree manner, starting to walk alongside Hideyoshi before she was suddenly stopped by the glasses wearing vice-president.  
"Hideyoshi deserve their privacy." He told her, referring to the gender.  
As Hideyoshi walked away, Aoi stuck her tongue out at the vice-president. "You're no fun."

Thanks to his help, Hideyoshi was able to change in peace; pulling off the costume and then getting back into his school uniform with no one else around. Looking at the time, he saw that it was later than usual for his club to end which meant that he had kept his sister waiting. He hurried out of the clubroom, exiting through the door and taking a quick look around.

Yuuko was leaning up against the opposite wall, irritation clear on her face. She looked into his eyes, the expression in them saying it all. "Sorry, aneue. Practice ran a little late." Hideyoshi told her, keeping his poker face on as he walked over to stand by her.

Yuuko broke away from the wall, turning her back on him as she started walking off, leading the way out of school. "I was just about to leave without you." She obviously lied, Hideyoshi not helping but to smile a little. "I mean, seriously, how long does it take to say some words off of a script and do what it tells you?"

Hideyoshi blinked, starting to wonder about something that was off. It wasn't her voice or words that was bugging him, but it seemed like she was walking closer to him than usual and more directly in front of him. "That's not all there is to theatre, aneue." He told her as he glanced at the way she was holding her bag. She had it over her shoulder this time; but she often held it like this, so that wasn't what was strange. What _was _strange was the way her free hand flexed from time-to-time, as if starting to form into a fist before suddenly stopping.

"Aneue, is something wrong?"  
She stopped, making him stop also. "Yeah..."  
"What is it?"

"I don't know." Yuuko told him, looking over her shoulder back at him. Her eyes then glanced off towards the side, looking out of the windows at the setting sun which gave off a dark orange glow that illuminated the school. "It's a bit late now, isn't it?"

Hideyoshi looked out the window also, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, it is."

All of a sudden, the sense of danger that had been hanging over Yuuko suddenly erupted. Her instincts reacted, prompting her to whirl around and shove her brother down onto the floor just as something flew over them. "S-sis!?" Hideyoshi cried out in surprise, only after crying out realizing that something _bad _was happening.

Yuuko quickly stood up, allowing her bag to drop out from her grasp as she brought her fists up into a fighting position. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the... _aggressor_. It was a creature of some kind, something that resembled a wolf. But this thing was half-transparent and almost seemed to be made out of black mist save for it's two glowing red eyes and the steel claws it had on it.

"What... are you...?" Yuuko whispered as Hideyoshi sat up and scooted back till his back was against the wall.

The _thing _chuckled, a deep voice sounding out from within it. **"What ammm I?" **It chuckled more as it turned so that its entire body was facing her. **"****I am Devourer. Seeker of Power. _Your_ Power!" **With that, the creature launched itself at Yuuko.

* * *

**A Minute Prior**

Unit 589's demon sensors flared, alerting it to a Devourer-Class Demon within the vicinity just as Unit 598 came flying down the vent. Without a word to each other, they both immediately started heading down the vents towards the demon's position. _"Have either 513 or 542 located a user?" _589 asked.

_"I've lost contact with them, we'll have to do this on our own." _598 answered as they came to a self-made exit.  
_"It'll be hard without a user. We _need _a user; have you not been able to locate_ _anyone?"  
"None."_

589's sensors flared to even a higher extent than before, alerting it that the demon has materialized and has found a target. _"We must hurry!" _It screeched over their team's shared radio as it increased its speed.

It wasn't long before the two robots turned the corner and saw, from their vantage point on the roof, two students (twins apparently) on the floor. The girl that wore a skirt hurried up onto her feet, turning to face the demon as she brought up her fists. That was when 589 caught the look in her eyes, something that made the little robot stop and stare with awe.

_"We have to-" _Just as 598 started forward from behind 589, 589 put out its leg to stop the other robot. _"589? What are you doing?"_

_"Watch." _589 simply told its companion, keeping its own eye locked on the girl.

* * *

The creature launched itself at Yuuko, moving fast. The girl prepared herself, barely having any time to do so before it was upon her; but that little bit of time was enough. She stepped to the side as it reached her, dodging its outstretched claws and slamming her fist into the thing's left eye.

It's course was thrown off as it tumbled to the floor, going head over tail before managing to quickly regain itself farther down the hall. It turned back to her, _growling _at her. **"Do you really think a _human _can hurt a de-" **Its one eye widened as a black liquid fell down from what remained of its left eye.

"I didn't use enough..." Yuuko muttered to herself as she stared the creature down, readying to defend herself once more.

**"You... YOU!" **The creature yowled out in a deep, angry voice. It scratched its claws against the floor as it looked back at her. **"I will enjoy your power, Human!" **Just as it took a step forward, Yuuko did the same, slamming her foot down to try and intimidate it.

It stopped, glaring at her with its single eye. As it wondered how to deal with her, it saw the girl's twin sister cowering on the floor. It grinned with evil satisfaction, deciding that it would make the girl vulnerable by making her defend her twin. With that thought in mind, it leaped for her sister.

Yuuko's eyes widened in alarm as she cried out her brother's name, quickly moving in front of him and raising her arms as the creature came down on top of her.

And that was when 589 made its choice.

It chose her.

* * *

**A/N: The Units will get names later instead of just numbers.**


	2. The Devourer

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka to Test; I also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

* * *

In an instant, Yuuko's entire appearance changed with a bright light. Her hair shortened, turning black as her eyes turned red and her hairclips vanished. Her breasts shrunk as her uniform and clothes underneath disappeared and were replaced with an all-black outfit. The outfit consisted of a sleeveless turtleneck along with matching pants and boots; and two kinds of gloves, the first one a thin layer of dark cloth that went up to her upper arms and the second one actual gloves that left the tips of her fingers revealed and only came up to her forearms. The second gloves also had small metal bits covering the knuckles.

Hideyoshi stared at her with complete surprise in his wide eyes, not even noticing as the wolf-like creature was deflected by some kind of barrier. The girl looked back at him with her now-red eyes, a look of concern in them first and then one of relief when she saw that he wasn't hurt. "Hideyoshi, I want you to-"

Yuuko's eyes widened when a bright light covered Hideyoshi for an instant, her arm rising up in front of her eyes to shield her from the light. When it subsided, she lowered her arm and stared in shock at her little brother. His hair had turned black and grown a little longer, the hairclips had vanished, and his eyes were now a lively blue; his uniform had disappeared also, and in its place was a mostly-white outfit with dark-green in it in some places.

Instead of pants, he now wore a frilly short-skirt that had dark-green ribbons on the hips with black thigh-high socks; he had on short boots with the top spreading out from his legs some along with a small and short ribbon on the outside side of each boot, and his T-shirt (or _blouse_, actually) matched his frilly skirt and came with a green bow; his 'gloves' started with a ring at his middle finger and came all the way up to his upper-arms with armbands (with ribbons) a little before the top. Finally, there was an emerald ribbon on the right side of his head.

"Hideyoshi...?" Yuuko muttered, looking across his rather _new _and _sudden _outfit and catching sight of some panties underneath his skirt. When she spoke, she noticed that her voice sounded more... like a boy's. A cool boy's voice. With a sense of dread coming over her, she looked down at herself and saw the outfit she was wearing.

More importantly, she saw that she had become _completely _flat-chested. With both of their sudden changes in appearance, including her devastating change in her voice and chest-size, Yuuko feared the worst - she feared that she had turned into a boy.

Without wasting a moment, her hand snapped down to her crotch, the girl breathing a sigh of relief when she didn't feel anything... _abnormal_. Now that that was out of the way, Yuuko turned her attention back onto Hideyoshi, looking down at his somewhat visible panties as he stared in confusion at his new outfit.

It was unlikely, but she had to make sure. So, with a great deal of reluctance, Yuuko knelt down in front of her younger brother and moved her hand up under his skirt.

Hideyoshi's body froze when he felt her hand underneath his skirt, his eyes widening as he wondered just _what _his sister was doing! He was _so _close to screaming right then and there at that moment. Fortunately, before he could scream, she removed her hand from his crotch.

"You're..." Yuuko muttered, taking a step back as she stood up, "still a guy..." She finished, holding up her hand and giving it a disgusted look before wiping it off on her pants.

"S-sis...!" Hideyoshi exclaimed with a red face as he pressed his legs together, one of his arms going in between them to cover his crotch as the other covered his chest. Although it was his sister who had done it, he still felt... _violated_. That feeling made his face grow redder and made him cover even his chest though it was already covered by his outfit.

"What!?" Yuuko snapped, her own face growing red as she crossed her arms. "With how suddenly our outfits changed, how my voice grew deeper, **and how my breasts shrunk, **I had to make sure you hadn't turned into a girl with those panties you're wearing!"

"Something like that isn't possible!" Hideyoshi cried, the tips of his ears red as he just now noticed that he was indeed wearing panties.  
"Then how do you explain these outfits!?"  
"Something like this _shouldn't _be possible!"

The ignored demon growled, quite irritated that it was being ignored by such lowly creatures. It ran forward, leaping into the air and lunging for the standing girl. **"Human, your life is-" **It began before suddenly getting cut off by a fist slamming into it's snout and sending it flying backwards _through_ the wall and outside.

"Shut up!" Yuuko shouted at the creature, more interested in what was happening to herself and her brother than dealing with some stupid creature as she balled her hand into a fist. "We're talking!"

Hideyoshi's eyes widened. "S-sis..."  
"What is it?" Yuuko asked, looking back at her little brother.  
He raised a finger. "Y-your hand..."

Yuuko looked down at her hand, her eyes widening in alarm as she saw that it was on _fire_. She would have freaked out, but she quickly noticed that there wasn't any heat or pain which made her perplexed instead of scared. "I'm... alright?" She told Hideyoshi; however, it came out more like a question instead.

Suddenly, the creature's paw appeared on the rubble of the wall, it's one eye flowing with _rage_. **"Magic..." **It growled, eyeing Yuuko as it climbed back into the school, scratching its claws against the floor. **"No matter. Both of you shall be mine." **It said in it's dark and deep voice, inching ever closer to the twins.

As Yuuko faced the demon once again with her fists raised, something suddenly materialized in Hideyoshi's hand. Looking down at it, he saw that it was what appeared to be a magical wand like the ones he has seen in the mahou shoujo anime he watches. His eyes widened as the realization suddenly hit him, a sparkle growing in his eyes. He quickly got up onto his feet, holding the wand out in front of him. "Sis, let me handle this."

Yuuko blinked, looking back at her brother in complete and utter disbelief. "What...?" She asked him, wondering just _what _he was planning to do with _his _strength.

Hideyoshi closed his eyes, holding the wand with both hands as he held it against his chest. He delved deep into himself, into his heart just like his favorite anime character does. There, he was thrilled to find what he sought. Brimming with confidence and energy, he opened his eyes, holding out the wand with one hand as he stared at the demon. "Demon, cease your hostility at once! It will not be tolerated."

Yuuko stared blankly at her twin brother. "What... _are _you doing?"  
The demon also stared blankly at the girl. **"Seriously."**

Hideyoshi blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed now. "S-sister! Don't you get it, this is just like a mahou shoujo anime!"  
"You've been watching way too much anime."  
"Then how do you explain this!?"

Yuuko crossed her arms, staying silent as she just stared at her brother, a sense of defeat coming over her. Hideyoshi was right; there's not really any other way to explain all of this. And that put the logical side of her at a loss. "Fine, do whatever! But how do you plan on defeating this creature?"

Hideyoshi smiled at her, glad that she had come to see his side of things. Looking back at the demon, he placed a hand over his heart. "By following my heart sis; words resonate within me, telling me what to say for the magic to start flowing."

The demon shook its head. **"I've had enough of this. I'll have you as an appetizer, girl!" **Before Hideyoshi could shout out that he's a _guy_, the demon suddenly lunged at him, his older sister instinctively moving to protect him.

But Hideyoshi was already doing something on his own. "Shining..." He began, a swirl of silver magic gathering around his wand as he raised it up into the air, "Star!" He finished with a shout, swinging the wand in the air. Instantly, arcing lines of silver magic slammed into the demon from all sides, causing it to fall down onto the ground as it yelled out in pain. "Aneue, it's your turn." Hideyoshi said joyfully, smiling a big and happy smile at his sister. "Say the words resonating within your heart!"

Yuuko glared at him as she started walking towards the demon that attempted to climb back up onto its feet. As the fire grew in intensity around her fist, she opened her mouth. "I... don't..." She reared her fist back, the demon looking on with alarm and terror, "need to say _anything_!" She shouted, slamming her fist down onto the creature, sending a rippling shockwave of flames out from around her.

The hit killed the demon and the flames burnt it to cinders, its ashes soon fading away into nothingness after the flames dissipated. Yuuko breathed a sigh of relief, turning back to look at her brother. "We did it."

* * *

**Gym Rooftop**

A girl with waist-length grey hair sat up on the roof of the gym, a naginata in her hands as she sat with her legs apart, exposing her dark-blue panties without the girl noticing. "They did well for beginners." She muttered, standing up onto her feet.

"It was a Devourer too, not a regular demon, Ash." The hamster-like magical animal named Clover said as it rested upon the girl's, Ash's, shoulder.  
"This was to be expected; it's _her _after all."  
"Kinoshita Yuuko, right?"  
"That's right." Ash looked off in the distance, towards the school's gate. "Let's go, we've got a couple of idiots to help."


	3. The Robots

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka to Test; I also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

**A/N: I apologize... for the lateness... ****I have really gotten into watching Shugo Chara (Amu X Ikuto!)... So updating schedule will be... rampant.**

**For anyone who does not know: hideyoshi (without capitalization, unless it's required) refers to the gender, Hideyoshi's gender. And it's used just like 'boy' or 'girl'.**

**Ash is not an OC, by the way.**

* * *

**Hallway**

"We did it." Yuuko said, turning back to her brother with a small smile of victory on her face. However, when she caught sight of the look Hideyoshi was giving her, that smile vanished. "Wh-what?" She asked him, her tone a defensive one.

"Aneue!" He cried out, an annoyed look on his face. "Why did you have to completely ruin the mood by saying something like 'I don't need to say anything'!? I very much doubt that those were the words resonating within your heart!" Hideyoshi sighed, looking down towards the floor. "And this was turning out to be just like an anime..."

Yuuko crossed her arms as she looked at Hideyoshi. "This is still just like an anime; I just chose to say something different. Besides, there weren't any words 'resonating' within my heart, dearest brother."

Hideyoshi blinked, looking back up at his sister. "There weren't, sis? That doesn't seem right..."  
"Who cares?" The girl muttered. "Anyways, what happens next in the anime you watch?"  
He placed his finger against his chin. "Well, one of the things would be a cute and fluffy magical animal showing up."

"Pardon me for not being a fluffy animal, then." Came a robotic voice from off to the side, causing the twins to look over and catch sight of both Unit 589 and Unit 598 walking towards them. Although both of the robots were magical, they were neither animals nor fluffy (maybe not even cute, depending on the person).

"Ro...bots...?" Hideyoshi asked, a confused look in his eyes as he stared at what was quite obviously not what he was expecting.

"Robots..." Yuuko muttered, narrowing her eyes a little at them as she remembered what had happened that morning. However, deciding that the present was more important than the past at the moment, she let it slide. "Are you the ones responsible for this?" She asked, gesturing to both her and her brother's new outfits and appearances.

"That is right! We've been sent here on a mission to locate magical girls and/or boys! Or magical hideyoshi, too." Unit 589 said, stopping as it looked up at the twins. "I must say, your performance was quite proficient. I've never even heard of a human injuring a Devourer before; and after your transformations, you took it down like it was nothing! Simply amaz-!" The robot screeched as Yuuko picked it up, her eyes glaring into the thing's one eye.

"589!" Unit 598 exclaimed, looking on with concern.

"What do you mean by magical girls and transformations?" Yuuko _kindly _asked, giving the robot a _friendly _smile. She was close to scrapping 589 right then and there, but she wanted answers first. After she got her answers, she could _then _scrap it.

"W-well..." Unit 589 began, it's voice a bit shaky as it felt like its existence was in danger (which it was), "you see... Demons have been showing up lately, so we were sent out, by the Archangel, to recruit some magical girls, boys, or hideyoshi to protect the city..."

"Go on."

"Well, when we find a suitable human applicant, we choose him or her to be a magical girl, boy, or hideyoshi. That allows them to undergo a transformation into their magical self which allows them to use magic so that they can fight off the demons, since magic is the most effective way to defeat them. A transformation changes your outfit and appearance (sometimes even your sex), along with giving you a weapon so you can channel your magic more effectively..."

"What about a Devourer? Is it these invading demons?"

"Well, no... You see, the invading demons are just after the magic each human being carries inside of himself or herself and they won't aim to severely hurt or kill the human. When they enter the human world, a portal opens up for them... and from time to time, a Devourer-Class Demon will slip through the portal. Unlike the regular demons, these seek to completely devour a human being so they can absorb _all _of the power, not just the magical power."

Yuuko gritted her teeth together, her free hand forming into a fist. Of all things, it just had to be _demons _from some different world; and she and her brother just _had_ to get involved because of a couple of idiotic _robots_. "So, you just choose these applicants without their consent?" She asked, holding back her anger though some of showed in her voice.

Unit 589, though it had no throat, made a gulping sound. "W-well... when you put it that way..."  
Yuuko glared at it, applying a little pressure as she held it. "Now for the most important questions..."  
"Th-there's more...?"  
"Yes!"

Yuuko took a calming breath, trying to ease and erase her intense irritation and her growing anger; when she felt a bit more at ease, she spoke. "First off, why does my little brother have panties on when he's still a _guy_; second, why do I sound like some _guy_; and most importantly, why the _**hell** _did my breasts **_vanish_**!?" She had trouble refraining herself from squeezing the robot into obliteration right then at that moment.

"W-w-well, you see..." 589 made another gulping noise before continuing, "everyone's transformation is... uncontrollable and unpredictable... Personally, we believe it has a lot to do with personality-" The robot suddenly found itself thrown against the wall, its legs twitching as it slid down to the floor.

"My personality!?" Yuuko shouted, flames growing around her fists and going all the way up to her upper arms. "So my personality makes me sound and look like a _guy_; and my brother's personality makes him wear panties along with too short of a skirt!? What kind of perverts are you!?"

Yuuko groaned loudly in frustration, turning away from the two robots and looking over at her brother. "Hideyoshi, let's ge-" She stopped, the flames around her arms quickly dissipating as she caught sight of her brother sitting on the ground with his legs underneath him. "Hideyoshi...?" She asked, her voice filled with concern as she quickly walked over to him.

"S-sis..." Hideyoshi muttered, his face pale as he looked down at the floor with a look of disbelief and disappointment in his eyes, "they're... robots..." His hands tightened into fists as he tried to steady his trembling breath. "Th-this is nothing like anime!" He cried out, taking a hurried, deep breath. "They're not... cute, fluffy magical animals... just... just plain old... _robots_..."

"Hideyoshi..." Yuuko muttered, putting an arm around her younger brother as his shoulders shook. With how much magical girl anime he watches in his free time, it was no wonder he would be so shocked to find robots in place of his dreams of magical animals... and just when he started thinking they were in some kind of magical girl anime too...

Seeing her brother so despaired made Yuuko quite... _upset_.

As Unit 598 stood over 589, checking to see if its companion was still operating, Yuuko stood up and started slowly walking towards the two robots. When 589 managed to get back up onto its legs, it was met with the sight of a flaming girl who looked like a flaming boy... a cool, but angry flaming boy.

**"Hey, you, _fix _this." **Yuuko threatened.  
"F-fix...?" 598 asked, looking in terror at the looming giant (in its view).  
**"Yeah, get my brother a magical animal..."  
**"I... believe that's... imposs-" 589 began slowly, still recovering from the wall.  
**"Or I'll find and scrap every _single _last one of you worthless robots and your perverted masters."  
**"Completely possible!" 589 hurriedly corrected, looking at 598. "Right, 598?"

598 looked at 589 and then back at Yuuko. "I'll... go speak with... Archangel..." It said, backing up slowly before turning around and starting to scamper around. "Look out after things here, comrade!" It called out just before it vanished from view.

"W-wait! You're going to leave me alone with him!?"  
The sound of cracking knuckles was heard. **"What did you call me?"**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"A-Akihisa, just hang on!" Yuuji shouted out at his friend, watching as the monster had the short-haired _girl _by the ankle with one of its many tentacles and swinging her around the large mass that was its body. Several minutes prior was when the monster had shown up and Akihisa had suddenly turned into some kind of cosplay-girl; to say the least, Yuuji had no idea what to do. "Just don't let go!"

"What do you mean 'don't let go'!?" Akihisa cried out through the tears in her closed eyes as she was swung around and around again by the monster. "_It_ has ahold of _me_!" Just as she said that, the tentacle suddenly unwrapped itself from her ankle and sent her flying. "Yuuuujii!"

"H-hold on!" Yuuji shouted at her, moving quickly to attempt to catch her. He could see that he wouldn't make it in time, but that wasn't going to stop him. He mustered up all of his strength and willpower and dove to catch Akihisa; and, _somehow_, he was able to reach the girl in the nick of time.

"There, gotcha." The redheaded girl muttered, holding her best friend in her arms; however, as soon as she heard her own voice, a sense of immense dread came over her. She had... turned into a girl, too? Without giving it a thought, she dropped the brunette down onto the ground, her eyes widening as she stared at nothing. "I'm a... girl...?" She muttered to herself.

When the demon noticed that the two girls were either passed out or distracted, it launched a full-on assault. An array of tentacles shot out for them, Yuuji realizing it too late to react. However, before they could make contact, the tentacles were suddenly sliced off by gusts of wind and dissipated into clouds of sparkling dust.

"I'm here, Sakamoto." A tall girl with waist-length grey hair walked past Yuuji, holding her naginata with one hand as she looked up at the demon, her hair flowing with the wind that gathered around her body. She had on an outfit similar to a school uniform: her skirt was dull-blue and a black belt came with it; she had on a white, button-up shirt with a dark-blue tie underneath her open, dark-blue jacket; she also had on black socks that went up to her thighs and matching shoes.

"Who... are you?" Yuuji asked the girl as Akihisa woke up, the brunette rubbing her head as she climbed back up onto her feet only for her legs to give out on her and send her falling head first into the ground. But the other two just ignored her.

"That's not important right now; we have bigger problems." She looked back at the demon, taking her naginata into both hands. "But, you can call me Ash."

Yuuji nodded, taking a fighting stance herself. "I'm with you."  
"Then let's do this."


End file.
